Run
by glamorouspirate
Summary: Sometimes you can be so obliviously blind to something that you don’t realise its blatant obviousness until it is pointed out to you. And then you run.
1. Robin

Run.

Sometimes you can be so obliviously blind to something that you don't realise its blatant obviousness until it is pointed out to you.

Robin had just gotten off the phone with 5PR, a major news station in France when her realisation was uncovered for her. Gushing to the make-up girl about what a great opportunity it would be, (while weighing out the pros and cons of leaving in her head) Rachel spoke up.

"What about Barney?" she asked as she dabbled more blush onto Robin's left cheek.

"What about him?" Robin replied nonchalantly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow because really _no-one_ could be that oblivious.

"We're not together," Robin continued, correcting the common conclusion that most people made. "We're friends."

"Friends who call _every morning_ at 4 just to wish each other luck on their ridiculously early morning show?"

"He's just…supportive, and an insomniac," Robin added.

"Friends who not only call, but send a bunch of flowers every morning for _support_?" Rachel kept her eyebrow raised, and as if on cue, the door to the dressing room opened revealing the stage assistant with a bunch of red roses.

"You know what they say about roses…" Peggy said with a warm smile as she laid the bunch down on Robin's desk.

"Friends who buy out half of the company just to secure their friend a job?" Rachel continued as soon as Peggy had closed the door. "I'm just saying…" she shrugged, turning around to change a brush.

Robin's face paled visibly as she looked at the flowers on the desk. "He bought out half the company?" Rachel nodded in reply. "…Well…I'm sure it was for his company, you know…they invest in stuff…so it's no big deal."

Robin's face barely gained colour. She ignored Barney's call at exactly 3:59am and at 6 she walked blankly out of the studio after her worse show yet.

Throughout the morning pondering the fact that Barney Stinson was in love with her? – And no matter how she paraphrased that sentence it always came out with a question mark at the end.

Yet that sentence made a lot of sense. It made all the sense in the world. Every look, every conversation, every touch, every interaction she had had with Barney in the recent-past suddenly made sense; the longing looks, the jealously issues over every guy she had briefly dated, the random declarations of her being "the greatest woman on the planet," the kind gestures, the fake kiss last Wednesday when Barney had sworn that Shelley Gillespie had walked into MacLaren's, that had lingered for waaaay too long than it should have (never happened.)

_-"Just hide me," Barney said in a panicked voice as he looked away from the entrance, shielding his face with an arm._

"_Um…the kitchen, quick!" _

"_There's no time," he replied, panic present in his features as he took Robin by the arm, turning her so that her back was to the bar as he moved way too far into her personal space._

"_Just run with this," he whispered, lips brushing over her ear as he turned his head away from the crowd. _

_Robin inhaled sharply as she felt his lips brush over her cheek, once, twice and then his lips were on hers. Heart beating considerably faster, only at the fact that if they were discovered, Robin would have to go one-on-one with the bitch and she had conveniently forgotten to take her hand gun out with her tonight. _

_And she let him. She hadn't forgotten what a damn good kisser (and other stuff-er) he was. She may have opened her mouth up _like, literally the tiniest, miniscule bit ever _when she felt his tongue seeking access. She didn't think anything of it when one of his hands found its way into her hair, the other massaging her cheek with his thumb._

_Barney broke it off, looking over his shoulder in Shelley's direction. Robin felt his whole frame relax._

"_You know what," he said, turning around and pointing in the girl's direction as Robin tried to slow her breathing back to normal. He had a look of contemplation on his features. "I'm actually 99% sure that that's _not_ her."_

_He raised his hand, "hot fake make-out five!"_

_Robin returned the five sheepishly; she didn't like the fact that she wasn't as angry as she should have been at Barney. _

_They drank for another two rounds, conversing about the extreme measures Barney would take if Shelley ever did get out of prison to get away from her. _

"_Alright," Barney said, checking his watch, "I'm outy. Scherbatsky, have a good night and stay out of trouble."_

"_This is coming from you," she scoffed._

_His face softened as he smiled at her and his hand came up to cup her cheek gently, feeling the smoothness of her skin briefly. _

"_Thanks for…you know."_

"_I should have slapped you and created a scene."_

"…_But you didn't…" he considered something for a moment before continuing with bravado, "You_ liked_ it, Scherbatsky, don't try and deny it; I felt you slip in the tongue. You can't resist me."_

_She scoffed angrily, "please. And you're the one who can't keep their tongue to themselves!" _

_He grinned smugly as she glared at him. _

"_Have a good show," he said before walking out of MacLaren's. -_

She checked the financial report for the station; what Rachel said was true, more than half of the company's shares were held by a B. Bro – what the hell kind of alias was B. Bro anyway?! It could only be one person.

* * *

"I have some news," Robin said approaching the booth at MacLaren's with a full tray of drinks, a gesture that would surely soften her friends responses to what would come next.

"This just in," Ted said, repeating their recurring joke as he held his newly-bought beer up to salute her with. Lily and Marshall smiled at her, taking theirs from the tray, as she slid into the booth next to Barney, sliding a scotch over to him.

"I got offered a job," she began, feeling the déjà vu that reminded her of the last time she announced she was considering a job in a foreign country. Lily, Marshall and Ted all gave immediate congratulations. The body next to her was strangely silent in their celebrations.

About halfway through Ted's second, "wow, that's fantastic! Well at least you won't have to change your sleeping patterns for this one, right?" spiel, Barney interrupted.

"It's not in New York, is it?" he said quietly, his voice gaining volume as he continued on, avoiding eye contact with everyone, playing determinedly with his glass, "You'll have to move away _again_, right?"

He finally looked up at Robin, an expression of longing in his eyes. It shocked her just how much emotion showed on Barney's face. Or had he been looking at her like this for months? She didn't know; she hadn't cared to realise it before. But now that it was finally evident to her, the way that he felt, she couldn't ignore it. He _was_ in love with her.

She made a decision. Clearing her throat, she spoke, nodding at Barney's question, "that's right, it's in France. And I've decided to take it."

Mixed reactions came from around the table; mostly smiles on the opposite side, where Lily, Marshall and Ted were sat and a disturbingly heart-wrenching silence from her right.

She looked at Barney, who was avoiding eye-contact with her. She could see by his expression that he looked _hurt_, sad even. When he noticed the lull at the table, he looked back up at Robin, a huge smile sweeping his features.

"That's just…great, it's amazing Scherbatsky. And you won't have the translation problems like in Japan 'cause you already speak French, right?"

"Right," she nodded, answering half-heartedly.

She'd made the right choice, taking the job in France; especially if this was what it was going to be like if she stayed, him having a thing for her, and her knowing about it. They couldn't just go on pretending that nothing was going on, like nothing had transpired between them. If Robin had learned one thing from the time she'd slept with Barney it was that things like that couldn't just be ignored and they would never be the same around each other.

* * *

The taxi ride to the airport was so _awkward. _Ted had logically suggested that they take two cabs instead of one so that they could all say their goodbyes; this was amongst Robin's persuading that they really didn't have to come at all. _It would just make boarding the plane that much harder, _but she was overruled. Two cabs it was.

And to make matters worse, as soon as they'd packed all of her luggage in, Lily had decided that she needed to pick something up from her kindergarten class on the way to the airport, so Marshall and her would take the other cab. Ted, at the last minute, also decided that he had an errand to run, so he would go with them. Leaving Barney and Robin to share a cab. Alone.

The silence was deafening. There were a lot of awkward looks and polite smiles, both of them acknowledging in their minds just how awkward this was.

"So…how long is this gig for anyway?" Barney asked.

"The contract's for a year, but there's an option to stay on after that's finished."

"Do you…do you think you will?"

Robin shrugged in reply as the taxi came to a halt. Robin looked outside. _What the hell? They were at the airport already? It was usually a solid half-hour trip. _

* * *

"I have to talk to you," Lily said, tugging Robin by the arm as she hissed urgently in her ear, pulling her to a more secluded area of the airport.

"What's up? And where did you learn to vice-grip like that from? I'm kind of impressed…" Robin said, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry about that," Lily gestured to the red mark appearing on Robin's skin, "sometimes I don't realise my own strength. I need to tell you something. But I…can't. I have to. I never will. I swore not to. I must…"

Robin watched amusedly as Lily fought an internal battle with herself.

"It's about Barney…I have to tell you. It's not my secret to tell. I can't keep it in any longer! You have to know. No, you don't. –"

"I know Barney's "in love" with me!" Robin said loudly, interrupting Lily from her rapid speech. Lily looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You do? But, but how? Marshall didn't tell you, did he?" She asked, her expression turning to anger at the prospect of Marshall blabbing. Robin shook her head. "Oh my god, Barney! That's unbelievable, I've been at him for months to just be a man and tell you but I never thought he would…So what happened?"

"Barney didn't tell me," Robin answered calmly. Lily's face dropped, "but then…how?"

"Look, it's not important _how_ I know, alright. I just do. And he doesn't know…that I know."

Lily contemplated something, "So you know, but you're still leaving?"

"Did you know that he bought out half of the station, just to ensure that I had a job?! That's crazy!" Robin countered.

"He didn't want you to go back to Canada! We all would have done anything just to make sure that you stayed. Barney was about ready to propose if he thought that you'd ever accept it, accept him."

"That's kind of part of the reason why I have to go; so he can just get over this…this crush and we can all be friends again, friends who act normal around each other."

"It's not a _crush_, Robin," Lily said quietly, patting her friend on the arm sincerely. "I don't know how he's going to cope with you gone, but I can't change your mind and convince you to stay, so…so, say goodbye to him, and write and call and perhaps we can all avoid completely breaking down, okay?"

Robin stooped down and hugged her friend, both women clutching the other tightly, "I will. I promise."

* * *

"This isn't right," said Marshall, sounding as if he was almost in tears as he leaned down and hugged Robin. "You going to France….It's just not right. Who's going to talk us all out of having kids and be sceptical and ramble about random Canadian things?"

Barney coughed, "uh, right here, except, you know, the Canadian thing."

"The apartment is going to be so empty without you," Ted said, taking over from Marshall and squeezing her around the shoulders as Lily comforted Marshall behind them.

"Hey, at least everything will be up to the Ted Mosby cleanliness standard now, you'll only have yourself to blame for drinking all the milk and not replacing the toilet roll," she joked, causing Ted to let out a chuckle, before he moved away.

Robin studied the last remaining member of the group to say goodbye. Barney was standing about five metres away, watching a plane out of the large windows, biting his lip.

"Barney," she said as she approached him, causing him to look at her, a smile breaking on his face.

"Hey Scherbatsky, c'mere," he said, widening his arm span before holding her into a close hug, one hand resting tight on her lower back as the other stroked the back of her head, caressing her soft hair.

"I expect emails at least once a week; you're probably the only person who'll explain what's going on accurately… well, unless you're writing about yourself," she said into his neck. Robin heard Barney chuckle into her ear.

Barney broke the hug, still keeping Robin close, an arm still around her waist as the other held her head gently, rubbing circles softly on her cheek. Robin was slightly surprised, but mostly comforted by the gentleness of the gesture. Barney let out a large breath, "things are going to be _really_ lame without you around."

Robin smiled, "well, that's comforting to know," she said, not breaking eye contact.

He moved closer, and Robin panicked slightly internally as it seemed as if he was going to kiss her, but his mouth moved to her cheek and he laid a perfectly tender kiss on her cheek.

"Just…don't change, okay?" he said quietly as he loosened his hold on her and started to back away. Robin nodded as he waved goodbye, walking over to the others who watched the exchange with interest. _Well, they would_, Robin thought to herself.

She waved cheerily as they all yelled goodbye and waved, and Lily returned for one last hug. And then they were gone.

Robin only started to cry when the plane took off.

* * *

**To: Barney Stinson** (thebarnicle_at_goliathnationalbank)

**From: Robin Scherbatsky **(robin_scherbatsky)

**Subject: **RE: Ted's really lame

Hey Stinson

Did you realise it's been A YEAR since I left NY?? How crazy is that?!

I want an immediate recap on everything that's happened lately - the only person I've heard from recently is Marshall, which is weird…and lame because we all know the content of a typical Marshall email; like two whole lines, which mainly discuss Lily anyway…

I know Ted's busy with Melanie(?) and I have no idea what's been going on with Lily lately – wanna fill me in?

Come on dude, I'm jonesing for info here, even really boring stuff – what's everyone doing tonight? Still hanging out at MacLaren's?

Paris is okay I guess, nothing new here. Croissants are tasty, everyone's arrogant. Old news. Miss NY. Might be back for Christmas *fingers crossed*

Scherbatsky oot.

----

Robin re-read her email before clicking send. And then she waited, flicking on the television for a few minutes. She smiled to herself when she heard the ding which meant that she had a reply already. If Barney was good for one thing, it was that he replied to emails quickly.

**To: Robin Scherbatsky** (robin_scherbatsky)

**From: Barney Stinson **(thebarnicle_at_goliathnationalbank)

**Subject: **RE: RE: Ted's really lame

What up, Scherbatsky? Wasn't expecting an email from u this point of the night, what is it, like 4 in the am over there? And FYI, I appreciated the "oot" too, Miss Canada.

U got the rest of my night pretty much pegged, b to the dub, hanging MacLaren's – new bartender too. Sum old chick, reminds me of the manmaker. Lol. Ted's a horrible wingman. If u come home we can bro out? News about u being back 4 christmas = AWESOME X AWESOME. And I know it's been a year, a fucking boring one at that. Get back to NY.

Dunno what's up with Lily, she's actin weird. Don't think Marshall's noticed. Ted's still busy wit blondie – hence the horrible wingmanship.

Talk soon.

Stinson out.

----

It was good to know that nothing had really changed. Robin took her suitcase out from under her bed and quickly chose a dress and some heels to wear; not the hottest outfit she owned but it still looked damn good on her, if she said so herself.

Quickly doing her hair and grabbing her clutch, Robin headed downstairs into the lobby.

"Good evening, miss," the bellboy said, flashing her a smile. Not that she could really blame him, she looked hot. And damn if it wasn't nice to not have to speak French at every turn.

She hailed the first taxi that passed and headed straight for MacLaren's.

Robin was inwardly pleased at her plan to surprise everyone with an unannounced visit, but she never thought that she'd be the one who was surprised.

The inside of MacLaren's looked the same and Robin immediately looked to the usual booth that they sat at, only to see a middle-aged couple sitting there…If only Doug still worked there, she thought to herself, she loved that booth.

Robin scouted the bar, eyes resting on one of the larger booths at the back, where amongst other figures, a head of blonde hair and a larger man sat. Robin grinned to herself, deciding to make a trip to the bar before she went over there, ordering a round of drinks, remembering what everybody had from memory.

As she approached the table, she heard the familiar voices, "I tell you Ted, it was the single most awesomest thing to have ever happened. True story."

"It wasn't _that_ great, Barney," Marshall interrupted.

"So you're saying it was more awesome than the time Marshall forgot his pants?" Robin said, setting her tray down on the table as she slid into the booth next to Ted.

Barney considered her question for a moment, "It came close ------" his words halted in his mouth as she smiled expectantly at the group, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly, she was being bombarded by hugs from every direction, laughter and wide grins.

When everyone had composed themselves, the conversation started to flow.

"When did you get into town?" Ted asked.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Marshall said.

"So that's why you asked about the plans for tonight, you're a sly one, Scherbatsky," Barney stated.

"I _love_ your outfit!" Lily squealed excitedly.

Robin looked around the group, every person smiling back at her almost idiotically. It was good to be home.

"I got in on Tuesday, I didn't tell anyone because I wanted it to be a surprise, yes, that's why I asked about the plans, and thank-you, Lily," she smiled.

"Hey baby," said an outside voice, a raven-haired girl sliding her way into the booth next to Barney, her lips immediately finding his cheek, kissing it as she made her way towards nibbling his ear. Barney's eye caught Robin's for a moment before they both looked away, Robin's vision focusing on Lily who was now watching the exchange between Barney and the random girl, her lower lip being chewed up by her teeth in the process.

Robin looked to Marshall who was shifting around nervously and finally to Ted, who also looked uncomfortable as he shot a look of discomfort in her direction. When the woman was finished ravishing Barney's neck, probably leaving a hickey – Robin thought, she murmured, "What's wrong, baby?" quite obviously rubbing his upper leg.

"Nothing," he hesitated quietly.

The girl looked up at their company, "hi," she smiled sweetly at Lily and Marshall.

Lily quite obviously forced a smile as she gritted out a "hello."

"And who's this gorgeous babe, huh, Ted, your new _girlfriend_?" she asked suggestively, gesturing to Robin. A collective groan was heard from Lily and Marshall.

Ted cleared his throat, "I'm still with Melanie, Steff. This is Robin, she's an old friend," he said concisely.

"Oh, well hi Robin," Steff responded. "I'm Steffi, but you can call me Steff," she said, holding out a hand to shake. Robin took it after a moment, noticing that Steff wore a pretty nice looking ring on her ring finger.

Robin looked at the ring and back up at Barney, who, as if knowing what was going through her head, took a deep breath, a sigh even, his chest noticeably rising and falling.

"It's nice to meet you, Steff," Robin said, adding a sickeningly sweet smile to her demeanour. As Steff's attention was turned back to Barney's lips, cheek, neck and chest, Lily's eyes locked with Robin's.

_Okay, Lily, what the hell?_

_Don't look at me, Robin. I hate her as much as it looks like you do. _

_I second that motion._

Both Lily and Robin looked over to Marshall who had interrupted their telepathic conversation.

_What? So I don't get to be involved in the slagging-off-Steff conversation? Well, that's just not fair. _Marshall crossed his arms over his chest.

_Are we talking about Steff? Please can I be involved?_ – Came a needy Ted voice.

_I don't remember this conversation being an open invite. _ – Lily glared at Ted.

_Is she…is she __**with**__ Barney? Lily, tell me the truth._

Lily's eyes widened - _You mean you don't __**know**__?! I just presumed with the amount that you guys talked that he would have told you…_

_Told me what? Lily – _

_Can't talk here, Robin, we don't know who might be listening---_ Lily broke off, glaring at Ted and Marshall.

_Oh please, like we haven't heard it all before, Lil_ – Marshall argued.

_She shouldn't find out like this, guys, it's not right. _

_The whole situation's not __**right**_ – Ted added.

_Look, Robin, I'll tell you tomorrow. We'll go out for Brunch and then shopping?_

_Something must be wrong if you so desperately sound like you need to shop_ – Robin countered. Ted and Marshall listened in interestedly.

_Shut up. _

"What's going on, you guys?" came Barney's real voice, interrupting and making them all jump in their seats slightly.

"Nothing," they all said in unison. Both Barney and Steff gave them a weird look.

"If you say so…"

Robin took her glass in her hand and started to sip it, as she did so, Steff took Barney's drink, mirroring Robin's actions.

"Is that _scotch_? Whose drink is this?" she asked disgustedly, placing the glass back on the table.

"It's Barney's," Marshall answered.

Steff scoffed, "It's like you don't know him at _all_," she laughed, "Barney doesn't even _like _scotch."

Robin accidentally spat out the liquid that was currently occupying her mouth, making her cough and splutter, Ted began thumping her on the back to stop her from choking. She locked eyes with Lily again,

_I'm soory, did she just say that Barney didn't __**like**__ scotch?_ – Robin's internal voice was showing her Canadian accent as it did when she was angry.

Lily's pointed reply came in a one word answer; _Tomorrow. _

* * *

"So last night was weird, huh?" Lily commented as she took a seat at the small table at which Robin was seated. "Whereabouts are you staying anyway?"

"I'm staying at that hotel on 46th and 8th. But back to topic, Lil."

"I say we order first. I'm starved and craving waffles with a puddle of maple syrup on top," Lily said, licking her lips as she picked up the menu from the table.

"Tell me about Steff."

Lily sighed, signalling the waiter over to the table and ordering quickly. Once he was gone, she started talking, "Steff's with Barney."

"Well I figured that bit out for myself. So she's just another conquest?"

Lily looked at her with wide eyes, biting the inside of her cheek, "well, no."

"And she has a ring! I saw the ring, she's married? Barney's dating a married woman? That dog…"

"Steff's not married, Robin," Lily said softly. "She's engaged."

"Like there's really a difference…" Robin said snappily. "Sorry."

"Look, I don't think this is a really good idea. I think you should actually talk to Barney, ask him. Ask him everything."

"Well, so Barney's dating an engaged woman…it's not really a surprise for someone like Barney…I mean, the ring can't be his, he doesn't believe in that kind of thing, he'd never…"

Lily let out a high-pitched squeak. Robin turned her head to look at Lily expectantly.

"Lily, you squeaked," she glared at her friend, who eventually cracked.

"Fine! Steff's engaged to Barney. I know! It's unbelievable. We all hate Steff. This is all ruined, why did you have to leave?!" she blurted out.

"What?! No. No. Noooo. No. No. No. No?" Robin supplied. "April's not for, like, two months. This can't be real, it's _Barney_. Dude, she doesn't even like _scotch_!"

"I know! I know, I just don't know what to say. They've been dating for, like eight months, and it's _weird_, Robin," she explained with wide eyes, her voice nearing hysterics.

"Here are your waffles with extra syrup, Miss," said the waiter, interrupting them and placing a warm plate down in front of Lily.

"Oh thank you," Lily said, her voice going back to normal as she smiled at the man.

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Robin pondered aloud.

"Maybe he was embarrassed? Or…I don't know," Lily said, trailing off as she chewed her food.

"Or what?" Robin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Or…nah, it's stupid…"

"Lily," Robin said threateningly.

"Or maybe he's still in love with you?" Robin shook her head, dismissing the thought, "Perhaps he's moved on, changed, matured," Lily continued.

Robin couldn't help but think, _god, I hope not_.

"I mean, a lot can happen in-----" Lily suddenly got up from her chair, leaving the table quickly and sprinting across the restaurant, patrons staring at her rapid escape.

"Lily!" Robin called after her friend, leaving the table and following her into the ladies room.

She pushed the door open with a bang and immediately heard the sound of someone throwing up in one of the stalls. "Lily, oh my god, what's wrong?"

"Don't…feel…well," Lily muttered, "Just…hang on."

Robin waited, biting her bottom lip nervously, until Lily emerged from one of the stalls. She rushed over.

"I'm fine," Lily said, waving her off before Robin could ask, "Guess I shouldn't have eaten those waffles so quickly, huh."

"Are you sure you're okay, Lil? We can boycott shopping and just go home now if you're not feeling well…"

"I'm fine. This has been happening a bit lately, its fine. I must have something…Let's go shopping!" she said with a grin on her face.

"Uhh, okay…"

* * *

Halfway through a boot-sale tug-of-war, Lily was hit again by the wave of nausea, running off to the other side of the store as her opponent cheered, "That's right bitch, you better run."

Robin once again ran after her friend, and once she reappeared from a cubicle, Robin approached her.

"Lil, clearly something is up. You're so keen to go shopping, Barney said that you were acting weird, and you're sick. Are you stressed or something?"

"No, I don't think so…"

Robin remembered something from last night; Lily hadn't touched the beer that she'd ordered for her at all. At the time, Robin had just thought that Steff had ruined her drink-atite, but considering the other pieces of evidence…

"Lily," Robin started seriously, "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No," Lily said, focusing on applying soap to her hands, "No, there's no way," she shook her head.

"Lily," Robin said pointedly.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Oh god, I'm pregnant, aren't I? I've been keeping this secret from the guys for like a month and you're back for one day and you notice it…Oh my god Robin, what am I going to do?!"

"I'm gathering you haven't told Marshall?" Robin asked.

Lily shook her head, "I don't know how he'd react…what if he doesn't want a baby right now?"

"Lily," Robin said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, "relax. Marshall loves you; more than anything else on this planet. Marshall loves you, he loves babies and he wants to support you for the rest of your life, I'm sure he'd be thrilled."

Lily launched into her friend's arms, "You're right. I'm just so…hormonal," both women laughed. "I'm really glad you're back, Robin."

* * *

When the taxi rolled up in front of Dowisetrepla, Robin patted her friend on the shoulder, "Just tell him, Lil."

Lily smiled back at her and nodded, "I'm working up to it. Thanks Robin," she hugged her and exited.

Robin heaved a sigh at Lily's departure. It had been an exhausting day, to say the least and all she wanted to do was drink, and maybe smoke a cigar and have a bubble bath later.

"MacLaren's Bar, please," she instructed the driver.

When she entered MacLaren's she immediately spotted a familiar face, hanging around at the bar. He recognised her at the same time.

"Hey Scherbatsky!" Barney said loudly with bravado.

She couldn't help but grin at him as he ordered her a Johnnie Walker neat.

"Exhausting day?" he asked.

"Mmm, you could say that," he followed her to their usual booth as Carl served up her drink. She flung her handbag onto the table as she muttered a "thanks," getting stuck into her beverage.

"How long has Lily been acting weird for?" she asked.

Barney looked back at her from the space where he was spacing out, "Uhh, I dunno, like a few weeks?" he took a sip of his drink.

"Scotch, Barney? _But you don't __**like**__ scotch!_" Robin mimicked Steff, causing him to laugh.

"I'm sorry about that, Robin. Sorry I didn't tell you I had a steady girlfriend…I just…It was…just…"

"You don't have to explain," she said with a grin. He smiled back at her.

"I mean, how do you tell someone that, just put it in an email, "by the way, I've changed my values, I'm in a relationship now!" It just sounds wrong. She's not as bad as everyone thinks, you know? Okay, not as awesome as some people," he looked up at her.

Robin sucked in a breath…_we're not doing this…_

"Where are you staying?" Barney asked curiously, tilting his glass to the side.

"Uhh, a hotel," Robin shrugged. He tutted, and shook his head.

"Nah. Stay with me while you're in town," he said.

Robin laughed, "The fortress of Barnitude? Dude, I haven't even told you how long I'm staying for…hypothetically, you could be stuck with me for a while."

"All I know is that I will not allow you to live in some dinghy hotel, you can't stay at Ted's because he turned the second bedroom into the main office of Mosbius Designs, Lily and Marshall are probably gonna start decorating the nursery soon and I happen to have a spare bedroom."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"…I happen to have a spare bedroom?" Barney asked uncertainly.

"No, about Lily and Marshall."

"Oh come on, Robin; Lily's preggers, bun-in-the-oven, knocked up…whatever the kids are calling it."

"How could you possibly know that?" Robin asked, taken aback.

Barney laughed, "Please. Nothing slips by me," he winked and Robin rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? Promise, Barney," Robin said, Barney rolled his eyes, "Promise, Barney?" she asked loudly.

"Fine! I promise," he said, connecting his pinky with hers.

"Spare bedroom?" he pushed the point.

Robin considered it for a moment, "fine."

"That's the spirit! Me and you, bros living together, hanging out. This is gonna be legen…wait-for-it…dary, Scherbatsky!"

* * *

Barney flicked on the light to his apartment while juggling two of Robin's larger suitcases. Perhaps he was maturing, he hadn't complained through the whole two flights of stairs.

"Okaaay, so I'll just change the sheets on my bed, and then you're all settled," he said, putting the suitcases down.

"Wait," said Robin, her eyebrows creasing together, "you said spare bedroom."

"Yeah…about that, I may have forgotten to tell you that the spare bedroom is full of suits, and besides I don't have another bed so…"

"I'm perfectly capable of sleeping on the couch, Barney."

"No Robin, you're my guest. You're _not_ sleeping on the couch," he said clearly. "The couch is mine."

"No Barney! That's crazy, it's your place, you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch. Besides, remember how screwed up your back got after one night on the futon?" she questioned. Barney considered it, his face screwing up as he remembered.

Robin wasn't quite sure what persuaded her to say the next bit, but before she knew it she was blurting out, "let's just share the bed."

Barney's head snapped up, "what? Scherbatsky, you little minx you," she hit him lightly in the arm, "not like that," she added.

* * *

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked as he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants. Robin had to check herself to stop from oogling, or drooling at his half-naked form.

"Uhh, getting your ass back into laser tag," she replied with a smirk.

She watched him as he took off his watch and laid it on the bedside table next to the bed, finally flipping the doona over and climbing in beside her under the covers.

"Ha ha. Good luck, I've tried like a hundred times to get back in…"

"TP-ing the building is not going to convince them to let you back in, Barney."

He turned over to face her, "oh yeah then Scherbatsky, what will?"

Robin took a moment to consider, before she came up with an answer, "boobs."

Barney thought about it for a moment, before his eyes flicked back to hers, "That's…genius! Why didn't I think of that before!? I'm so glad you're back, Scherbatsky."

He rolled over; their bodies now incredibly close to one another before he pressed a kiss to her forehead, rolling back to his side of the bed.

And with that, he clapped twice, turning off the lights. "Tomorrow is gonna be legen…wait-for-it…dary!"

The air was filled with Robin's laughter, and Barney had truly never heard a better sound filling his apartment, ever.

* * *

Robin couldn't remember a time when she had had so much fun in New York City as she was having staying with Barney. Every morning after she had showered, he would walk in with a coffee and a donut from her favourite bakery – yeah, for breakfast – suck it, nutritional parents - and then the two of them would proceed to hit either the cigar bar, laser tag, (which he was now readmitted to, thanks to the girls and a little shameless flirting with the boss on her behalf) the karaoke bar, or really anywhere else. They seemed to have a good time wherever they went.

Lily had finally told Marshall about the baby, and both of them were on a baby-high, even talking in "goo-goo-gah-gah's" to one another. They said it was to practice for when the baby was born, but it was really just weird.

Robin had met Ted's Melanie as well, and she was really nice. Robin approved.

Things, life was going really great. Robin had five weeks max to decide whether to renew her contract with 5PR and she still hadn't made a decision about it, but it didn't really bother her.

Robin was smoking a cigar one night as she let herself into Barney's apartment when she was met with a surprise. She took the cigar out of her mouth, "Hey Steff," she said slowly.

"Hi Robin," Barney emerged from the kitchen quickly, shooting her an apologetic look.

The other woman started coughing loudly, "what the hell are you doing; Barney _hates_ cigars. Put it out!"

Robin looked at Steff. She looked down at the cigar, up at Barney, shooting him a confused look, and back down at the cigar.

_But it was a brand new Cuban and it tasted so good and she did __**not**__ want to put it out. _

"Is that right, Barney?" she asked quizzically. Both women looked at him for the verdict.

"Yeah, that's right," he said quietly. Robin huffed as she walked over to the sink, where Barney was stood next to.

"You owe my like a whole box of Cubans," she said under her breath as she put it out. Barney chuckled, "whatever you want."

"Anyways," Robin said cheerfully as she lifted her head from the sink, "I'm just getting changed and I'm out."

"Where are you going?" Barney asked interestedly.

"Why do you care so much?" Steff asked her boyfriend, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted on the couch.

"I…don't. I just think that someone should know these things…in case Scherbatsky goes missing or gets kidnapped, or _dies_," he explained, his voice breaking on the last word.

"I'm going on a date," Robin said with a smile, "We're going to the ice-hockey. Be out in a jiff," she said as she closed the bedroom door.

Barney looked at the door sadly, not realising that Steff was watching him closely.

"Oh my god, why didn't I notice it before, as if the whole "staying together" thing wasn't enough of a clue! You _like_ her, don't you?" Steff accused.

"Of course I like her, Robin's my best friend."

Steff stood up from the couch, placing her hands on her slender hips, "You know what I mean!" …

Robin exited the apartment that night in the midst of a screaming match, and the strange thing was that she felt internally happy about it, even as Barney shot her a look that clearly read "help me," she left with a smile and a cheery wave. He subtly flipped her off.

* * *

When Robin let herself back into the apartment much later that night, the place was eerily quiet and dark.

A voice sitting in the dark made her jump, "how was your date?"

"Oh my god!" she clutched her heart, which felt as if it was beating at a million miles an hour. "Barney, what the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?!" she flicked on the light switch, causing him to flinch and his eyes to squint.

Robin noticed that he was twirling something in his hand, a ring.

"So Steff and I broke up," he said, looking down at the coffee table.

For fuck's sake, if her best friend was looking so god-damned sad then why were her insides throwing a rager?

"I'm sorry, Barney," she said, sitting down on the couch next to him, she placed an arm over his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"My mom really liked her. This was her ring, you know?" he said, placing it into the light.

"It's pretty…" Robin said. She pondered something for a moment, "Barney, your mom was never married."

He shrugged, "I know, but she still had this."

"Hey Barn?"

He looked up at her for the first time; she could see that his eyes were slightly bloodshot and she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Steff think those things about you, about the scotch and the cigars?"

"I…I didn't want her to know what I was really like. I was ashamed?"

"But those things…they're part of your character, like dirty jokes and laser tag and suits and…"

"And you?"

Robin laughed, "Wow. You are plastered," she commented. He smiled.

"And you, you don't even care what I like…what I'm like."

"That's the kind of people friends are supposed to be, they like you for who you are, they accept your flaws; they love you no matter----"

She was cut off by Barney's lips on hers, his hands fisting through her hair, caressing her scalp as she tried to protest, tried to stop. Her attempts didn't make it to her brain yet alone her hands or her lips.

His hand was resting on her back, holding her closer, his tongue in her mouth, it's warm and tastes of her favourite drink, all she could see was him, all blonde hair and passion and lust and hard edges but soft and gentle and comfortable.

And they didn't stop as her back hit the soft cushions of the couch, his hands clutching her face. And it all feels so familiar; their bodies rising and falling in unison, resting on top of each other. And close, so close.

_We've been here before._

The pressure lessened; he rested on his elbows above her, looking down at her with a look in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Common sense hit Robin all of a sudden as she raised a hand to her forehead, breathing out.

"This is stupid, Barney," she said quietly.

And he was shattered, the body that pinned her down on the couch, and the warmth that that body provided was all-of-a-sudden gone.

"You're right," he said, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "This is stupid, I mean, you're Robin Scherbatsky and I'm Barney Stinson, it was never meant to happen. I'm…going to bed."

She breathed out as the bedroom door closed and looked down at her hands, which were shaking. _In anticipation?_

She took the notepad that she carried everywhere out of her handbag (she was a reporter, after all) and scribbled something down, leaving it on the coffee table before scouting around the apartment, turning the light off and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Living back with Ted was just like riding a bike, slipping into old habits was easy; they rarely agreed on anything, Ted could still be a pretentious douche on occasion, Robin hogged the bathroom with the hour-plus bubble baths, Ted hogged the bathroom with his hour-plus hair stylings, there was hardly ever any milk and no-one ever replaced the toilet rolls. But they didn't sleep together.

Melanie was a competent opponent on the Wii, much to Robin's delight, and she was also an avid watcher of "the View," so she won in Robin's book.

Ted cleared out the second bedroom for Robin, leaving the head office of Mosbius Designs out in the living room. It also seemed that Ted took Barney's advice on the whole "get a hot assistant thing" because that's how Ted and Mel had met.

And the best thing about living with Ted; she didn't have to deal with Barney every minute of every day.

Sure, she missed him, she couldn't exactly pinpoint _why_, maybe it was the constant jokes, the arm that was flung carelessly over her while she slept, the fact that you were allowed to smoke in his apartment.

Even without Barney around, she still thought about him constantly, and it was starting to bug her. Her mind constantly wandered to… it wasn't important. And it certainly didn't mean anything.

"What do you think of this crib?" Lily asked, pointing it out in a magazine.

"It's nice," Robin commented half-heartedly.

"Mmm, but I wouldn't know whether to get it in blue or pink… what if I get pink and it's a boy? What if I get blue and it's a girl? Why do we even associate colours with genders…? …Robin, are you even listening?"

"Wha…? Oh, yeah, course."

"What did I just say?"

Robin curled her lip, "You said…"

She was saved when the door to the apartment opened, revealing Barney and _Steff_. Robin fought the urge to claw the bitch's eyes out. _Whoa, where the hell had that come from?_

"Barney! Wow, you're back with Steff…that's just _great_," Lily quickly blurted out, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Gee Lily, don't sound so thrilled," Steff commented coldly.

"Well I decided to drop around, since you guys seem to have neglected the bar of late…" Barney discontinued, locking eyes with Robin for a moment before looking away.

That was weird, sure, Robin had been avoiding the bar, but that was no reason for everyone else to…

Barney let out a sigh, looking around the room, noticing that no-one was paying any attention to him; Marshall and Ted were deeply involved in a guitar-hero battle, Lily was intently studying crib styles and Robin was simply feigning interest in the magazines, actually hyper-aware of the outsiders actions.

"Since none of you are listening anyway I was going to invite you all to karaoke tonight, as a celebration to our getting back together," Barney said quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Ted replied, no idea what Barney had actually said.

The door closed with a thump and they were gone.

"I can't believe they're back together!" Marshall said, making several illegible grunting noises in between words.

"I know, right?" Ted added, quickly changing his position on the guitar, just making the final notes of the song before he dropped the guitar and entered the kitchen, scoping out the contents of the fridge.

"We should make a list of all the ways we could sabotage this; number one, bring out Barney's scrapbook," Lily said.

"Number two, has she _been_ to his apartment?" Ted said, rewarded by Lily and Marshall's laughter.

The three of them looked over at Robin, the only one still seated, expecting a reaction of rage at the initial situation, or an answering joke. None of them could have predicted what came next.

Robin's face contorted, her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry, rushing out of the apartment as soon as Lily started cooing and coming closer to her. Because that was the last thing Robin wanted.

As she flounced down three flights of stairs, Robin didn't stop crying. _What the hell?_ She waved at her eyes, trying to stop this disgrace of emotions.


	2. Barney

To tell the truth, it wouldn't have surprised Barney if no-one had showed up to karaoke. So when he noticed Lily striding through the entrance wearing a dressy outfit and a scowl, he was a little taken aback.

"Lil, you made it!" He stood up from his seat. Steff smiled politely at their guest before focusing her attention back to the stage.

"Save it, Barney," Lily huffed angrily, placing her hands on her hips. Barney took an unconscious step back at her demeanour. "Look," she pointed a finger at him, "You just can't help but step over the line of morality, can you?…"

Barney shot her a confused look, only riling her up more. "Excuse us, Steff," she clutched at Barney's forearm, dragging him along to the back of the bar using a crab-like grip.

"Jesus Lily, watch the suit!" He yelped. "You _are_ stronger than you look," he commented once she'd released him. Barney brushed his jacket off.

"Okay Barney, this has gone on for long enough. Have you given _any _thought to our feelings, Steff's feelings in your little wager, your sick experiment?"

"Lily, chill," he said, trying to calm her down.

"I called James. He's on his way, Barney; this whole thing has gotten _way_ out of hand."

"You called James?" Was all Barney could dictate.

Lily nodded fiercely, "He's the only person you ever listen to."

"Lil, that's not true---"

"No, you listen to me, Barney," Lily said, pointing a threatening finger at him, poking Barney in the chest with every word she spoke, "if you don't break it off with Steff then there will be consequences."

Barney's eyes widened, "Lily, come on," he said, but she was already halfway to the exit. He watched her go, digesting what she had just said. As she reached for the doorhandle, she turned around to look at him, her features furious, as she yelled angrily, "You don't have to always _win_, you know."

"But I _like _winning!" He yelled pathetically, moments too late to an empty doorway and several staring patrons. He turned to one guy who was giving him the evil eye, "Oh, and like you don't!?"

-_It was Friday night, they all drank for free on Friday's because Therese manned the bar and she happened to find Barney particularly charming. Tonight Barney was in particularly good spirits, which was a change from the mood he'd been in lately._

"_Mom thinks you have commitment issues," James stated during a lull in conversation._

"_Pfft, I don't have "issues,"" Barney said, supplying the air quotes. Marshall and Ted both studied him sceptically, taking simultaneous sips of their drinks. "What? I don't. I could totally be committed if I wanted."_

"_Name one situation where you've ever been committed, to anything," Ted challenged._

_Barney opened his mouth to speak before closing it again like a fish. "Well there was…nah...Wait!...no…"_

_James patted his brother on the back, "trust me bro, there has never been a time."_

"_Okay, maybe not, but that's because I've never wanted to be before…If I wanted to, I could be," Barney said confidently._

"_Please, you couldn't date a girl for a month," Marshall added. _

_Barney raised his eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"_

_Marshall laughed, "What, Barney? No."_

"_I accept your challenge, Marshall. I'll date a girl for…a month—no, -wait for it- a year," he looked around the table at his friends reactions of amusement and oblivion, "that's right, a year; just to show you all that Barney Stinson most certainly does __**not**__ have commitment issues."_

_James raised an eyebrow at his brother_

Dude, come on – _James communicated telepathically to his brother_

Come on what, man?

This doesn't have anything to do with Robin leaving, does it?

I don't know what you mean, or could possibly be implying, James.

This is ridiculous; you know you can't go through with this, right?

And you call yourself a Stinson… - _Barney tutted, shaking his head at his brother. On the opposite side of the table, Marshall nudged Ted as they watched the silent exchange. James held up his hands in a surrender gesture._

I'm just saying that this might not be the smartest idea in history.

**Mom** wants me to settle down, James. Does that not mean anything to you?

Don't bring mom into this, it's not about her and you know it.

I'm doing it James; a Stinson **never** backs down. I'm doing this and I'm gonna win and you're all going to be sorry you ever challenged Barnabus Stinson…

_James very visibly rolled his eyes. _No-one challenged you, bro…Whatever, I don't care, do what you want; I'm just saying that if someone gets hurt, you'll have no-one to blame but yourself.

_Barney grinned at his brother, raising his glass in a toast before drinking. James sighed._

"_So Ted, I hear you're looking for a new assistant, right?" James, the king of smooth-overs, continued into normal conversation, "I have a friend, Melanie, who just moved to New York. I know she'd be really grateful if you could help her out…"-_

*_*

"I told you this was a –wait for it- _terrible_ idea, didn't I?" James announced as he let himself into Barney's apartment the next morning. Barney's face screwed up; yes, he knew that it was bad and he didn't need his brother in town just to tell him that. Someone as awesome as James shouldn't be wasting their breath scolding others, especially others as awesome as himself.

"Yes," Barney recited.

"I foresaw it, and now I want you to acknowledge that I," he pointed to himself, "was right and you," his finger shifted back to Barney, "were wrong."

Barney sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he repeated, mumbling slowly and quietly, "You were…right and I was wrong."

James grinned to himself as he took a seat on the couch, placing his feet comfortably on the coffee table and reaching for the remote.

"Hatttta tat tatata," Barney said unintelligibly as he swiped the control away from James before he could flick on the wall.

"Dude?" James asked questioningly.

"I…I promised…I promised Lily and Marshall that we would meet them for…Brunch? So there is certainly no time to lounge around and watch TV, and waste our lives not being out in the world being awesome," Barney said, his voice gaining speed and enthusiasm as he continued the lie spilling out of his mouth.

"I have seen porn before, Barn," James said calmly with a knowing grin on his face as he took his jacket from the arm of the couch and slid it on.

Ha. Like he would really be ashamed of his brother seeing porn, he freaking well displayed it on a cabinet in his home for guests to openly view, Barney thought to himself, quickly taking the tape out of the player as James turned his back for a moment to walk out the door.

*_*

At the Popover Pantry – dear god, Barney remembered why he didn't come here – the place was packed with lovey-dovey couples who were so into each other that he wanted to literally gag; some idiot even asking the other to marry him while they were in there *shivers*. It took all of his self-restraint not to yell something insulting at the both of them.

Barney couldn't help but feel like somewhat of a third wheel on a date, whenever he returned from the bathroom, or the food station, or wherever, their hushed conversations would immediately stop and the rest of the time, all they discussed were babies.

Perhaps Barney should just permanently trade places with James, it seemed like his friends liked his brother better than they liked him anyway.

_Except for Robin. Robin would be gagging on the inside, doing the exact same thing as you are right now. _

"How's Robin doing?" Barney suddenly blurted, interrupting their conversation about cloth diapers vs disposable ones and creating an awkward silence. "I haven't seen her for a while," he covered up quickly.

"Uhh, she's…" Lily started, turning to Marshall and giving each other a look. "She's great!" They both said at the same time.

"Never been better," Marshall said with a bright smile.

"Brilliant, having the absolute time of her life!" Lily added with a large grin.

"Great, then," Barney said, fastening on a beam as fake as their own as he took a sip of his breakfast champagne.

Barney heard an interrupting cough from his left, "Uhh, Barn, sidebar."

Both brothers got up slowly from the table, walking over to a secluded side of the restaurant. "What is _up_, man? You've been acting weird all day."

Barney let out a sigh, if there was one person who had couldn't lie to, or saw immediately through his lies; it was James.

"I just, I _miss_ Robin when she's not around."

"Oh dude," James placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "You've got it baaaad."

Barney glared at him, "well she's not completely boring, unlike some people I know, who only talk about babies and … marital things," he visibly shuddered.

James raised an eyebrow, "and you're the engaged one."

"Please," Barney dismissed with a hand gesture, "not the same thing."

"No kidding," James muttered, "Look, I'm only trying so hard to keep conversation so that Lily doesn't kill you with her death-glare and they don't start openly insulting you. You're not their favourite person at the moment, bro."

"Yeah, I know," Barney said truthfully. He could tell that his friends were pissed at him, most probably because he was back with Steff. He knew how much his friends couldn't stand her; that was half the fun when they'd started dating, knowing that they detested her, Barney hoping that Marshall would call off the bet just so that he could still win without actually having to be around her all the time.

Barney followed James back to the table, where he had immediately continued the previous conversation, "It was an easy decision for Tom and me to make with Sam…"

*_*

Barney sat by himself at MacLaren's, twirling a glass tumbler between his hands. James was out somewhere, catching up with Ted and Melanie, Marshall and Lily had used a flimsy "I forgot to clean the kitchen bench," code-phrase and had gone home to do it and Robin…had just walked through the door, spotting Barney and hesitating by the entrance, moving back towards it and then away.

Barney's brows pursed together in confusion and amusement as he watched her, "Robin!" he finally shouted, catching her attention and ensuring that there was no escaping now.

Her shoulders hunched slightly as an instant newsreader smile covered her face. It didn't reach her eyes, Barney noticed. And she made her way towards the booth.

"Hi Barney," she said nonchalantly as she took a seat opposite him.

"How are you? How've you been? Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around…" Barney said quickly. He cleared his throat, considering the totally lame way he'd just presented himself, "I mean… what's up?"

Robin breathed in and out slowly before answering – god, she was good, never losing her cool – "Nothing, oh, wait, I have a date tonight," she replied casually.

Barney looked down at her attire for the first time, taking in her low cut dress. Unbeknownst to him, she studied his face intently, waiting for a reaction. He swallowed, "well, that's just…great."

"Where's the future Mrs Stinson?" She asked pleasantly.

"It doesn't matter. Ditch on your date," Barney said suddenly. Robin looked at him, an amused smile touching her lips. He didn't know why he just said that – no, scratch that, he knew exactly why he said that, because he hated, _hated_ the awkwardly polite conversation and feeling that Robin didn't enjoy spending time with him.

"What?" she asked with a grin. Barney was glad to see the real Robin shining through.

"You heard me; ditch on your date. We'll hit the town, bro out, go play some laser tag, eat Grey's Papaya dogs, drink some fine liquor and go through that box of cigars I owe you, what do you say?"

"I say, you're crazy," Robin said with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is you're amazing, we haven't hung out in _forever_ and I'm saving you from spending the rest of the evening with some douchey guy whose only intention is to get in your pants."

She considered his request for a moment, "Just…give me a minute to call Greg," she said, taking her phone out of her bag.

"Excellent," Barney said with a grin.

*_*

"Oh man, did you _see_ the way I cut that little shit off when he tried to tag you?" Robin reminisced excitedly as she took a drag on her cigar.

Barney nodded enthusiastically, "That'll teach Connor to ever try and mess with me again. Smart-mouthed little bastard…"

Robin laughed as they climbed the stairwell to Barney's apartment. When they reached the door, she handed the cigar back to him.

"That was awesome," he said as he breathed the smoke out and handed it back to Robin, who smiled and nodded, "_Yeah_ it was."

Their eyes locked intensely for a moment, and Barney swore he saw all the same emotions that he felt towards her mirrored in her own eyes.

"Come on, Scherbatsky," he said, placing an arm over he shoulder as he squeezed her closer to his frame, unlocking the door as she laughed at him.

"Oh Barney!" Came a foreign voice, as suddenly a body was launched at him. Barney felt Robin move out of his grip as he took the onslaught of kisses and embrace. He watched Robin during the exchange, their eyes locking again before she looked away awkwardly, daring herself not to look back in their direction as Steff continued running her hands up and down his torso.

"Steff," Barney said quietly, gently easing her off of him with his hands. At this point, Steff looked back, viewing their company. Her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" She took a step back from Barney, glaring at him for an answer. When he failed to reply, she rounded on Robin.

"You; didn't I make it clear that I never wanted to see your dirty little whore face around anymore?"

Robin's eyes widened at the sudden insult, "like I'm going to listen to what a brainless bimbo like you has to say."

"Ooh bitch, you got it coming," Steff said, pushing her sleeves up and taking a step closer to Robin, her fingers clenched in a stranglehold position.

"Come on, slut, let's see what you've got," Robin responded, moving her feet into a better position for laying a mean roundhouse-kick.

Although inner-Barney was clapping with glee and yelling, "Catfight!" excitedly, he grabbed Steff by the arms, "Okay everyone, relax," he said, stopping the movements.

He was pretty sure Robin could have taken Steff and won anyway.

Both girls looked at Barney expectantly, "She called me a whore!" Robin defended.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kick her scummy cigarette-smoking ass back to Canada."

Barney looked back and forth between the girls before he let out a breath of air, "You should probably go, Robin," he said quietly.

Robin looked back at him with an exasperated look on her face; it was obvious she was devastated. Barney's heart twitched, causing an ache.

"That's right, you hoe-bag. And don't you _ever_ come near us ever again, you hear?" Steff whooped, grinning evilly as she pointed at Robin, who began to walk to the door, not looking back at them as she dawdled slowly the walk-of-shame out of the apartment.

He'd chosen Steff over Robin. His stupid winning complex had taken control over his _feelings_. And the worst part was that it had only been based on the denial of his feelings for her; if he'd chosen Robin, he'd have to deal with it. If the situation had been with anyone else; Ted, Marshall, Lily, James, he would have chosen their friendship over _Steff_. Yet he'd rejected his _best_ friend, all for a stupid challenge.

"You know what?" Robin turned around, one hand on the doorknob. Barney's chest sunk; her eyes were red and blotchy and full of tears. Her next words stung, "You two _deserve_ each other," she said heatedly before slamming the door behind her.

*_*

"Where are we even going?" Barney asked, looking out the window of the cab, keeping his arms crossed over his body. He recognised a familiar building and looked over at his brother, "Staten Island?" He sunk down lower into the seat and groaned.

James laughed at him, "While I'm in town I thought I'd surprise mom. She'll be happy to see you too."

"I'm not in the mood, James," Barney said minutes later as they stood on the front porch. The front door opened, revealing their mother.

"Hey mom!" both men exclaimed, comically wide smiles covering their faces.

"Oh Jamesy," Loretta said, taking her eldest son into a bear hug as soon as she saw him, kissing his forehead incessantly.

"Nice to see you too, mom," Barney said sarcastically to their right.

"Get in here too, Barney, you jealous little baby," she said, extending her reach to her youngest son, who obliged. "See, isn't this nice, a nice family hug?"

"It's weird."

"…Creepy…"

"Yeah, it's a little awkward," all three commented at once, letting go and entering the house.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back in town?" Loretta asked James, closing the door behind them.

"It was a last minute decision," he explained.

"And where's my little grandson?" she asked expectantly.

"He's staying with Tom. Sorry…it was an impromptu visit," James explained. Loretta's face dropped a little.

She waved the information off, "Oh well, I'm not that great with kids anyway…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Barney said under his breath. James nudged him hard in the ribs, causing Barney to crouch over, wounded.

"So where's your lady love, Barney, hmm?" she asked.

"She's…out…with…her…friends," he replied, panting with every breath.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am for you, Barney? For both of you, finding love…you'll never have the constant ache of loneliness that I experience everyday…" she trailed off, and both boys rolled their eyes at the constant references to how difficult their mother's life was.

James cleared his throat, "Yeah, about that…mom, Barney has something he'd like to say," he pushed his brother forward. Barney looked back at James confusedly.

"Wha—I do?" he asked, James nodded.

"Right, right, I do. Umm, about Steff, mom…"

"You broke up?" she cut in. Barney shook his head, "No."

"She's pregnant?" she asked, Barney shook his head. "She's leaving you for the mailman?"

"What? No, mom."

"She died? She's dead? Oh dear, Barney—"

"Mom, she's still alive," he cut in exasperatedly.

"You got married in Vegas? She accidentally cut three fingers off of her right hand? She was born a man? She's getting a sex change? Your brother's getting a sex change?"

James looked at his mother with a look that clearly read "what kind of pills are you on?!"

"What? Mom, no, when did_ I_ enter this conversation? Stop presuming and let Barney explain," James said.

"Okay, sorry," she pursed her lips together, "I'm ready to listen."

"Alright mom, well, you know how Steff and I are in a relationship."

"Yeah?"

"Well we're not, really. It was a challenge, it wasn't real. The guys said that they didn't think I could be in a long relationship and I wanted to prove them wrong, so I started dating Steff….and when I saw how happy it made you to see me in a _couple_, I just kept doing it…pretending."

"Oh," she said slowly, her face dropping slightly, "oh. _Thank god. _No offence, Barney but your taste in women…"

"Wait, you're happy?" Barney asked uncertainly.

"Are you kidding, I couldn't stand the skank," Loretta clarified.

"But…But, you gave me your ring to give her," Barney said perplexedly.

"Well I thought that you loved her, Barn. And I want that ring back," she said. "Look, I thought it was great that you were so happy with whats-her-face, but if you're not happy in a relationship, than I'm not going to force you to be in one. Just because I'm not happy, doesn't mean you won't be," she smiled at her son.

"So what are you going to do now?" James asked interestedly. Barney breathed out.

"Well, I'm going to finish what I started; prove to everyone that I can be in a faithful relationship if I wanted," Barney replied to Loretta and James' groans.

He never said with whom, though.

*_*

Barney was awoken to a loud banging sound on his door. He glanced at the digital clock display: it was almost 3am in the morning.

He groaned and grumbled as he made his way through the apartment, swearing loudly as he tripped on the couch leg.

The banging got louder and more aggressive as he made his way to the door, quickly tying the knot on his bed robe as his foot throbbed.

A mass of bright light poured into the dark apartment, making Barney squint as he opened the door, recognising the person standing on the other side of the door immediately.

"Marshall, what the—" he began, but was cut off by a sharp blow to the face.

Marshall had slapped him, viciously hard. He ignored Barney's cries and whimpers of distress as he strode into the apartment past him, Barney closing the door behind him.

"Dude, what the—"

Marshall held up four fingers, "that's four," he said traditionally before he launched into a heartfelt speech.

"Okay man, what on earth do you think your doing? Single-handedly breaking up the group. You're ruining the whole dynamic!"

"Marshall, I…-" he began, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Lily's freaking out; Robin's talking about leaving again. How could you do this, man? Can't you see that she needs her, that she needs you? Lily's pregnant and she needs the support of her friends. That's going to be a little hard when her best friend's on the other side of the world."

Of course, Marshall would think of Lily before all else.

Marshall took a minute to catch his breath before he continued on slightly more quietly and seriously, "You need to tell Robin the truth about you and Steff."

That was the last thing he said before he stormed out of the apartment.

*_*

"I am sorry, Lily," Barney said as he stood over her teaching desk, looking down at her, waiting for any kind of response.

"Do you hear anything, kids?" she asked obnoxiously to the class.

"No, Miss Aldrin," they all recited in unison. Lily smiled to herself at her handiwork.

"Hey kids, who likes magic?!" Barney turned around and said loudly. All of a sudden there was screaming and cheers coming from the formerly-disciplined and quiet class.

"Oh you jackass," Lily stated under her breath. Barney chuckled to himself as she moved around the desk, trying to calm her class down.

"Hey, at least you're talking to me again, right?" he asked, coming up behind her and talking into her ear.

Once the kids were all colouring again, Lily moved into the hallway, dragging Barney by the arm along with her.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"I want to know _why_ everyone's so mad at me. What did I do to piss you all off so badly?" He held up his hand and started ticking points off his fingers, "I didn't sleep with anyone's mom, or sister, or girlfriend, I haven't embarrassed any of you publicly…well, not that I know of, I didn't get anyone fired," he swallowed, remembering the only other time where he created a fallout this bad with one of his friends, "I didn't sleep with Robin again…"

"You may not have slept with her, but you hurt her, Barney," Lily said quietly. She started hitting him repeatedly on the shoulder, "How could you? You spent the majority of last year going on about how much you cared about her…and even if you didn't like her like that, she's still your friend, our friend. She's been around for longer than _Steff_."

"Marshall slapped me the other night, did you know that?" Barney asked, when a look of surprise (and a slight hint of arousal) crossed Lily's features, he gathered that she didn't know, "So I'm guessing you didn't sic him on me."

Lily shook her head, "I didn't know."

"Well, he said that she was talking about leaving again."

"That's right," Lily said harshly, "I'm guessing we have you to thank for that."

Barney shuddered; one of the last things he ever wanted was for Robin to leave. Again.

"What can I do, Lily? Tell me what to do," he said, his voice sneaking back into 'pathetic, needy' territory.

Lily considered him for a moment, "You got yourself into this mess, Barney. I tried to give you advice but you ignored it. Figure it out for yourself," she said before turning back into her classroom.

*_*

"Hey man," Barney said sheepishly as he walked into Ted's apartment. _Damnit_, he knew he should have knocked. Ted gave him a look, not a particularly threatening one, just one that clearly said "don't annoy me because I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, _Barney_," Ted said as he crossed the living room into the kitchen, grabbing a red bull from the fridge and tossing it to him, Barney caught the drink with a surprised expression.

He looked down at the can, "I thought you were pissed?" Barney asked confusedly.

"Nah," Ted replied, sipping his own beer and shaking his head. "I'm not angry. What's going on is between you and Steff and Robin and Marshall and Lily, not with me."

Barney's shoulders fell a few millimetres. It was a relief to know that Ted wasn't angry with him.

"You've come to see Robin?" Ted asked in a low voice. Barney nodded. "I don't know what happened between you two but she was pretty hurt, Barney."

"Yeah, I know."

Ted studied his friend, who looked pretty depressed, "Well, just, don't do it again, okay? Seriously because next time I'll make sure that you get what's coming to you."

"Theodore –" Barney started.

"I'm serious, Stinson, listen up!" Barney looked up at Ted and the scary change in the tone of his voice. "I love you, man, but if you ever, _ever_ hurt Robin again I will kill you with my bare hands, got it?"

"Ted—"

"I said, got it?!"

"YES!" Barney quickly agreed.

"Okay," Ted's voice changed back to normal, "We cool then?"

Barney smiled at his really good friend, "We're awesome."

"Alright, then come here," Ted said, holding out his arms. Barney raised an eyebrow at his gesture.

"Look, Ted, umm, I think you've got the wrong idea. I thought you meant 'I love you, man,' like a friend…Sorry if you got the wrong idea but I…--"

"Shut the hell up, Barney," he said as he man-hugged his friend, pounding him on the back as he said, "good luck with Robin, okay? And for all of our sakes, don't fuck it up."

"Okay, where is she?" Barney asked, breaking free of Ted's hold.

Ted sighed, "She left for France this afternoon."

Barney's heart sunk and then Ted started laughing loudly, patting him on the shoulder, "Just kidding, man…should have seen your face. She's…" Ted pointed upwards and Barney furrowed his brow in confusion.

"On the roof?" Barney asked confusedly.

Ted nodded, a small, hopeful smile on his face.

*_*

The trek to the roof was treacherous, as soon as he'd opened the window of the apartment, Barney had felt the cool breeze hit him, he couldn't help but wonder why the hell Robin would be outside on a night like this one; then again, she _was_ Canadian and probably used to that type of weather anyway.

And then, as he climbed the ladder, the thought that perhaps she was participating in an intense round of shooting practice hit him. He shuddered, knowing that his appearance on the roof wouldn't please her, and considered the consequences that might follow if he was caught on the roof, unguarded with nothing besides Robin and her gun.

He started to climb down the ladder, but internally talked himself back into the confrontation that needed to happen sooner or later.

Barney poked his head up above roof level, checking whether it was safe before he proceeded. It was all-clear. Robin was sitting, a lonely figure on the expanse of roof area, next to the wall, a throw-rug covering her as she sipped out of a magnificently large wine glass.

He continued cautiously onto the roof, keeping his hands in sight to show that he was there for peace.

She sniffed and he noticed that she was upset. Before he could say anything, or ask why, she spoke; "I made a list of all the reasons why you being with Steff threw me."

"Oh?" Was all he could pathetically muster. He stood, still a distance away, but close enough to see everything, provided by the light of the moon; close enough to see clearly that she had been crying as she picked up the list from next to her.

"Number one; because she's a disturbingly stereotypical bimbo that you would take an interest in simply to sleep with, and then never see again. Number two; because it's you, and relationships."

Barney smiled weakly at her logic. Robin didn't look up from her list.

"Number three; because clearly all of your friends hate her, yet you continue to date her. Number four; she's way affectionate and not your type. Number five; she doesn't like scotch and cigars, and god knows what else. Number six; because not only are you dating her, but you're also engaged! Number seven," Robin's voice started to waver slightly, as if she was about to cry.

"Number seven," she repeated, "because you chose _her_ over your friends, breaking your own precious number one rule in your rulebook."

"Robin I—"

She put a finger up, stopping him from talking as she continued, "Number eight; I didn't expect or maybe want…I don't know, you to change your values so radically. Number nine; She clearly doesn't know the real you at all. Number ten; _you_ changed facets of your personality just to be with her, you stripped away your awesome just to please her."

She paused for a moment before continuing, a tear streaking down her cheek, "Number eleven; it was always you and me. Always. Whenever Ted and Lily and Marshall would talk sickeningly about marriage or kids or whatever, it was you and me versus them."

She looked up at Barney for the first time, "Whenever I got dumped because I wasn't into commitment, it was always you who convinced me that I wasn't wired _wrong_ at all, you always told me about what a great person I was, you always comforted me, understood me when everyone else thought I was strange, the way I thought," she added more quietly, "you and me. And then it wasn't, because your wiring changed. And I was completely alone."

Barney moved towards Robin, scooting up close against her on the wall. He wrapped her cold shoulders in his jacket, hugging her close as she cried.

"Number twelve," she continued into his chest, discarding the list and continuing from memory, or perhaps making the rest up as she went on, "I thought you were…" she choked on a sob a little bit, he rubbed her back in a comforting gesture as she continued, "Before I left I thought that you were in love with me…I think I actually liked it a little bit..."

Barney raised an eyebrow, listening to what she was saying, her head still buried in the front of his suit. She continued, "…and then you weren't, just when I was accepting it, I guess."

Barney continued to stroke her back, her hair; keeping her close, the warmth of her body was comforting against the cold night.

Robin changed her position, her head coming from buried in the front of his suit to resting sideways on his chest, "Number thirteen; I'm pretty sure I realised that I was in love with you too, but you didn't want me anymore."

"Well that's just ridiculous," he coolly, calmly even though it felt like his heart was beating at least three times faster than it was before.

"I know, it's crazy, I mean _we_ don't fall in love," she said quietly into his jacket.

"The part that you didn't think I wanted you anymore; that's the crazy part. Robin, I've _wanted_ you for, like two years. You're perfect; beautiful, funny, smart, _sexy_. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I'm just going to lay it out, Robin; it was never about Steff, it's always been you, okay?" Barney said, sighing as he continued, "I love _you_."

It was amazing at how much weight felt had been lifted off of his shoulders once he had told her what he had been waiting to tell her for years. He pressed a kiss to her exposed temple, her face shifting as he did so, nuzzling into his neck, as she returned the hug.

And then Barney felt a different sort of sensation on his neck, on his jaw, on his cheek. And then her lips found his and he reciprocated the kiss with enthusiasm, keeping a hand wrapped around her body, keeping the warmth between them; keeping his other hand holding her head gently.

Her body started to move, she got closer (like that was even possible), crawling over him. His back hit the hard, but surprisingly warm floor. Barney looked out of the corner of his eye and realised that somehow the throw rug had become wedged beneath them.

Robin kept moving on top of him, they were body-to-body. She broke the kiss, staying connected as she kissed her way onto his cheek, jaw, neck and collarbone. Barney stroked her silky hair as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned. Somewhere in the distance he heard a resounding 'ding' as the wine glass was kicked over in the process.

"Hey, hey, Scherbatsky," he said softly. She lifted her head, looking up at him as he placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her overpoweringly as he rolled them over, moving his hands onto her hips and running them down her torso as she kissed his neck, gasping and moaning at his touch.

The cool wind of the night was forgotten as clothing was shed eagerly and for the hours that followed after, they would repeat their actions and watch the stars together, Barney pressing kisses into her hair every so often as he idly named the constellations.

*_*

When Barney woke up the next morning, he was incredibly stiff – and not in _that_ way. His back, legs and neck ached like never before. Turned out sleeping on the roof wasn't extremely comfortable after all. He was also extremely cold. And Robin was nowhere to be seen.

He gathered up the items of clothing that were strewn around the roof, pocketing a pair of Robin's panties that had obviously been discarded, before hobbling down the stairs and through the window.

Ted laughed at seeing his friend's frazzled frame from the kitchen as he walked towards Barney with a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Walk of shame," Ted stated.

Barney took the mug, placing it immediately back down on Ted's makeshift desk in the middle of the living room as he strode into Robin's room.

The room was empty. Literally empty. No Robin, none of Robin's things, nothing.

Barney re-entered the living room, "Where's Robin?" he asked Ted, who shrugged.

"I thought she was with you?" he asked confusedly. He considered something for a moment, "uh-oh."

Barney looked intently at his friend who was wearing an apprehensive look on his face.

"What's uh-oh, Ted?" Barney asked. When Ted didn't answer, he strode over to the desk, taking Ted by the shoulders and shaking him slightly, raising his voice and adding a panicked tone as he said, "Ted, what's 'uh-oh'?!"

Ted swallowed, "She was leaving for Paris today. I just thought that you two being on the roof all night meant that it was fixed…"

"Nurgghhh!" Barney managed to shout unintelligibly as he sprinted out of the apartment, down the stairs and out of the building, hailing the first cab that passed and offering a hefty bribe to the driver for getting them to the airport in record time.

*_*

Barney raced around the waiting area of the departures, still looking dishevelled from the previous night, and distressed because of the situation; his jacket flying around at the speed.

When he caught a glimpse of Robin standing at the end of the row, suitcase by her feet, conversing with someone on her cell, he skidded to a halt, rearranging his suit so that he looked more presentable, reaching for his tie to straighten it, before he realised that he must have left it on the roof and strode as confidently as he could with the damn limp he had acquired from last night.

When he reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder. Robin's face turned pale as she twisted around.

Barney motioned to the phone, giving her a questioning look as to who was on the other side. When she didn't respond, he took the phone out of her hand, closing it shut and ending the conversation.

"Hey, that was my boss," she stated, annoyed.

"Yeah, more importantly, why are you leaving?!" he asked point-blank.

"I'm renewing my contract," she said concisely. "What happened between us can just be forgotten, I was always going to go back today."

Barney looked at her with a broken-hearted, irritated look on his features. He took a moment to calm down, swallowing his anger before he spoke, "So what you're saying is that last night meant _nothing_ to you? That you don't feel _anything_ for me at all? That we can just go on, being friends and forget all about last night?"

Robin fidgeted, biting her lip, "you know that's…come on, Barney…you just…-"

"You know we can't do that Robin. It's different from last time, I know how you feel and you know how I feel."

"I'm a home wrecker!" Robin suddenly blurted loudly. The people sitting around her turned their heads to stare. "I can't just go on with you like nothing happened, Barney! Living with the knowledge that I made you _cheat _on someone else… Seeing you with her."

"Look, Robin, I have to be honest with you; firstly, Steff and I broke up yesterday afternoon, and secondly, I was telling the truth about her last night, I never loved her, and if you'll hear me out I'll tell you the whole story about her, but if you don't have time, then here are the basics; I never had an interest in Steff, I dated her for a challenge, a bet, I wanted to prove to myself that I could live by one woman and be faithful to her."

He paused, taking a breath, "And you know what, if one good thing came from dating Steff it's that I don't miss sleeping around at all. Until you came back, I never had the urge to cheat on Steff once. Last night, what you said about me being the only one who understood; well, I still do. The only reason I proposed to Steff was because I was sure she was going to break up with me and I didn't want to lose,"

Barney took a deep breath as he continued on, "So now you know."

"Passengers on flight 199 American Airways to Paris International, this is your last boarding call, please make your way to the boarding area immediately," came the electronic voice from above them.

"Oh," Robin said at Barney's confession, a tear threatening to spill from her eye. She looked down around her, taking the handle to her suitcase, "I'm sorry, Barney but I have to go…" she said as she pushed past him.

Barney heaved a sigh as he watched her walk away. "Wait, Robin, wait up!" He shouted to her retreating form. By the time she'd turned around and wiped the tear from her cheek, he'd caught up to her.

He placed his large, warm hands at either side of her face, kissing her soundly and passionately on the lips.

"I should have done this last time we were here, and the time before that. I should have done this every single day since we met," he said breathlessly, his eyes searching hers for some kind of response.

"I have to go," she said in the quietest voice.

Barney slouched his shoulders, defeated as he watched her walk away, yet again. Watching as she looked back at him every so often, until she disappeared into the gate.

He let her go because there was evidently nothing else he could do to stop her.

*_*

Robin pushed her hand luggage through the walk way slowly, her legs moving mechanically as she entered the plane.

This time, she didn't even wait for the plane to take off; her tears coming as soon as she sat down in her seat; the elderly woman on her side looking at her sympathetically.

Robin reached for the object in her pocket, taking out a light blue tie and looking at it before pressing it to her cheek, smelling its scent. The tears became heavier and sped faster down her cheeks after that.

*_*

Barney sighed as he sank down onto the couch. All he wanted was to crawl up and die, or take some pills and sleep for a good 14 hours. He heard a knock on the door and immediately called them in. He had no energy to get up and answer the door.

Steff opened up the door and strode in, disregarding it as her eyes narrowed at Barney.

"You think you can _waste_ almost ten months of _my_ life on a stupid bet?" Steff said furiously as she walked closer to the couch where Barney was seated.

"I'm sorry Steff; I was trying to be honest."

"You're scum, Barney Stinson. To think that you can screw me around for months and then have the nerve to ask for the ring back? I'm going to teach you a lesson."

With that, Steff strode up to Barney, who had stood up at this point, trying to get her to leave. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

She punched him straight in the jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Barney yelled, clutching his injured face.

"Everyone has secrets, Barney. Luckily mine's a tad more formidable than yours," she landed a brutal fly-kick to his abs. "Before I dated your sorry ass I was a boxer."

She punched him again, this time in the nose. Blood started streaming from his injury.

"Bah you fubbing cwabzy?" Barney managed to say, holding his head back in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Then Steff began an attack on his legs to stop him from going anywhere, Barney yelling in pain as she struck him.

As she began to get stuck in, a horribly loud, frightening noise stopped all the activity in the room.

The sound of a gunshot as it reverberated around the room alarmed both Barney and Steff. They both turned around to look at the source of the noise; Robin was standing, gun in hand as pieces of the ceiling proceeded to fall around her as a consequence of the warning shot fired.

She held the gun so it was pointed square at Steff.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Him," Robin dictated loudly, clearly and furiously.

Steff's eyes widened.

"You heard, bitch. I said, get away from him, or I'll fucking shoot you; or would you like me to say it slower so that you can understand?" Robin smiled a sarcastically sweet smile.

"I'm out of here. You're crazy," Steff said as she walked the furthest distance she could away from Robin to get out the door, keeping her hands held next to her head the whole time.

As soon as she had disappeared from the doorway, Robin walked over to the door and yelled down the stairs, "NO ONE PICKS A FIGHT WITH ROBIN SCHERBATSKY, ARE WE CLEAR?"

When there was no response other than shoes running hurriedly quicker down the stairs, Robin smiled to herself.

She shut the door and rushed over to where Barney was lying limbless and bleeding on the floor. She propped him up against the couch, checking his injuries briefly.

"Dat was abazing. Scawy, but abazing."

Robin rubbed his jaw gently, where a purple bruise was already forming. She manoeuvred herself closer without affecting any of his injuries as she, as gently as she could, kissed his lips, the taste of blood entering her mouth, but she didn't stop.

"We should get you to the hospital before the cops show up," she said, helping him up and guiding him to the doorway as he limped besides her, leaning some of his weight against her to accomplish it.

"Hab I told you labely dat I lub you?" he asked, looking down at her from the position where his head was held upwards to stop the bleeding. Her mouth, tip of her nose and cheeks were covered with his blood. She chuckled in response. "You sabed my liwfe."

Robin shrugged, a small smile on her face, "Yeah, I'm kinda awesome like that."

When they were in the cab, Barney spoke again.

"Hey, Scherbabsky, do you dink we coulb not tell Ted abowt dis?"

"What? You getting your ass kicked by a girl?" she asked with a smirk. Barney nodded awkwardly.

"I think we can; if you don't tell him about…you know," she bartered.

"Abowt you bwasting a hole in my woof in orber to sabe my liwfe? I dink we can work it oub," he smiled, flinching when he felt the pain in his jaw that smiling caused.

Robin leant over and kissed the bruise, her hands squeezing around his comfortingly as they rested on the top of her thigh.

________

Comments are appreciated =) Thanks for reading!


End file.
